


Miedo a amar

by Catnez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angustía, Drama, Fear, M/M, Romance, miedo, post 13x05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnez/pseuds/Catnez
Summary: "Se a quien amas", fue lo que aquella entidad dijo, y Castiel no ha podido borrarla de su mente desde entonces ¿Como podría? si aquel ser se había metido en su cabeza. Ahora Cas se encontraba caminando en la solitaria carretera meditando aquella frase, y pensando sobre sus sentimientos por aquel chico de ojos verde miel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Miedo a amar

"Sé a quién amas"

Aquella frase volvió a aparecer en la mente de Castiel luego de horas de caminar en la desolada carretera, buscando una gasolinera o un pueblo donde pudiera encontrar un teléfono y llamar para que lo vinieran a recoger.

Aún podía recordar ese lugar completamente vacío, donde no existía absolutamente nada. El sentimiento que lo invadió, incluso ahora lo llenaba de terror, uno que no se comparaba con nada que hubiese sentido alguna vez a lo largo de los millones de años de su existencia.

El terror solo fue en aumento cuanto la Entidad se metió dentro de su cabeza y decidió decir esa simple frase, dicha con tanta malicia, como si esperara que el ángel se diera cuenta que nunca sería feliz con esos sentimientos que había pasado años intentando negar a si mismo, estos que cada vez que veía aquellos ojos verdes miel o ese cabello rubio oscuro se desbordaban como un vaso bajo la lluvia.

Pero ya no podía negarlos, no a si mismo, no después de todos lo horrores por los que habían pasado juntos, no con el conocimiento de que al negarlos se estaba haciendo daño, no sabiendo que si no hacía algo, él se enteraría y lo perdería para siempre...

Amaba a Dean Winchester desde que su gracia tuvo la fortuna de tocar el alma más pura que alguna vez hubiese visto a lo largo de sus años. Castiel siempre se sorprendía que un ser que pasó literalmente por el infierno, viendo tanto dolor e infringiendo daño hacía otras almas pudiera ser tan bondadoso.

Sin embargo dolía saber que estaba tan cerca de Dean, pero a la vez tan lejos de tener lo que realmente quería, porque sin importar cuando lo desee nunca podría contener a aquel humano tan libre, que no le gustaba estar atado por nada y por nadie. No podía pedir eso.

Castiel miró el cielo aún con mil pensamientos en mente, el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte hace unas horas y la luna se posaba sobre el pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada al cual había llegado hace unos minutos, las estrellas brillaban tenuemente, volviendo la noche un poco menos terrorífica para los habitantes del lugar.

Cas camino por el angosto pasaje en el que encontró un teléfono junto a un poste de luz. Dudo unos segundos en tomarlo y marcar el número que ya se sabía de memoria luego de las cientos de veces de llamar al mismo.

¿Podía hacer esto? ¿Llamar y fingir que nada pasaba por su cabeza y corazón?

El ángel negó con la cabeza, no podía dudar ahora, existían problemas más grandes en esos momentos como para preocuparse por su amor no correspondido. Tomando su momento de valentía llamó y luego de tres tonos escuchó la voz de la persona que más había extrañado.

**Author's Note:**

> He estado pensando escribir esto desde que escuché ESA frase es que simplemente no me la podía quitar de la cabeza, además de que el fandom completo se estaba volviendo loco sacando conclusiones destiel sobre "Se a quien amas" que la entidad del vacío le dijo a Cas. Así que quise escribir este drabble sobre lo que Cas piensa sobre aquello. Además de que no he leído nada sobre eso, ya que la mayoría escribió sobre el reencuentro de Cas y Dean...
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
